


Our Somewhat Relationship

by DarkDayDream



Series: Sakura's Good Girls [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Deepthroating, Futanari, Other, Porn With Plot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to classify what they had as a relationship, when they both slept with other people. Still, it was a rare day that Sakura didn’t seek out Ino for a quickie. But two entire weeks of not being able to fuck the blonde? It was unheard of! Thankfully Ino has that covered, much to Sakura Surprise.</p><p>Pairing: Sakura/Ino Sakura/Tenten<br/>A sort of Sequel to: Temporary Owner</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Its Go Time, Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

With there being less than twenty-four hours before Ino was expected to meet up with her squad for debriefing, the blonde only had one interest in mind. Hoarding as much sleep as physically possible and ignoring all human contact.

Well, that had been the plan….

But after the sixth demanding chime of her cell phone, ignoring the world outside of her bed seemed like an idea that was quickly heading towards failure. Was it so much to ask for a single day of unhindered rest?

In reply her cell phone chirp once again from beneath her head, the high pitched whine for attention heard easily through the down-fill of her pillow. Ratting her mind from its lazy state of half sleep, bringing a twitch to her forehead and a sigh to her lips.

Her phone was torn from beneath her pillow as it gave yet another cry, fingers mashing the buttons with far more force than needed. The screen lighting up and displaying a scrolling collection of texts, most typed out in full capitals.

As she thumbed through them her phone jolted and gave an ungodly wail, causing her to nearly drop it out of shock, her forehead twitch returning in full force as a familiar face flashed across the screen.

A flattering picture of Sakura staring up at her, the pinkettes face flushed from cold and her lips stretched in an excited, toothy grin. A picture Ino had taken last winter during the first snow of the year.

Rolling over upon her side and pulling the blankets back up around her shoulders, Ino answered her phone with a clearly unamused “What's the hell is so important that you’re bothering me on my day off?” She ground out, the line silent for a stretching moment before Sakura’s tinkering laugh greeted her ears.

“Why hello to you too, Little Miss Sunshine.” With a voice heavy of mirth, Ino could practically hear a wide grin stretch itself across Sakura’s lips. “Get your lazy ass out of bed and meet me at the usual training ground in twenty-minutes. I’ll make it worth your while.” The dial tone flatlined before Ino could even get a whine or complaint out, cell phone held in front of her in disbelief.

Did that bitch… just hang up on her, after insulting her?

The thought of sleep raced from her mind in an instant, blankets throws hazardly behind her and feet taking her across the room to her bedroom door. She was halfway down the hallway before she remembered her state of dress, or lack of. A t-shirt and panties hardly fitting for an angry roof-top race across the village.

Sleepwear tossed onto her unmade bed, Ino hastily dressed. Buttoning her shirt as she yank her bedroom window open. Foregoing the front door altogether in favor of the higher vantage point, staring straight ahead as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

Footsteps true and without fault.

The ‘Usual training field’ for the pair was not really a training field at all, the ever blooming nin population having forced Sakura and Ino out into the seclusion of the woods. Taking up self proclaimed ownership of a small deforested clearing that perpetually smelt of burnt wood.

Through the thick of the forest Ino could make out a faint glint of shocking pink, her knees bent to absorbs the harshness of her landing as she came to a stark stop beside the tree Sakura leaned idly against. Fully prepared to chew out the pinkett for daring to make any kind of demand of her. Especially to hang up after making said demand.

But her words; scornful words at that, died on her tongue before they could be spoken aloud. Her parted lips sealed tightly against Sakura’s, hands gripping possessively at the back of her head. Pulling her deeper, closer, harder into a kiss that could only be described as desperate. Devouring every inch of her lips and slipping a tongue forward to lay a long, broad stroke across the roof of her mouth.

Sending a jolt racing down her spine and right to her clit, a shudder following the heated path.

When Sakura leaned back and broke the kiss, Ino chased after her lips. Laying a handful of quick, closed mouthed pecks to the pinkettes tempting lips, savoring a taste that only Sakura could supply her with. The lingering aftertaste of mint and cherry, the gum she constant chewed and the lipgloss that had not changed in flavor since their days of the academy.

A taste she could depend on, no matter the time of day.

“Why hello there.” Ino rumbled out, her arms sliding around Sakura’s neck. Pulling them tightly together, molding their bodies in a flush, coiling embrace. Her face buried in the crook of Sakura’s shoulder, breathing in her scent in a single, greedy inhale.

Hands slid down the flare of Ino’s hips, pulling her farther forward. Crushing their bodies together, the hands upon her hips arching back to grip at her ass. Fingers hooking into the pleated panels of her skirt, rucking the material up until it bunched up around her waist.

The supple curve of her ass in full display due to the tight molding nylon shorts once hidden under her skirt. Material so tight and showing, that the absence of a pantyline could only mean one thing.

A lack of panties, of course.

Sakura’s hips jutted forward, crashing their pelvises together and grinding a painfully neglected hardness to Ino’s taut belly. The delicious friction tearing a started little gasp from the blonde’s lips, her eyelids fluttering at the delicious familiarity of it all.

“Ino, please....” Sakura’s voice wavered with her pleading, repeating the two words over and over like they were the sole inhabitants of her usually advanced vocabulary.

“Poor Sakura needs her Puppy to take care of her?” Ino whispered back, taunting the needy Pinkett with slow rolls of her hips. Torturing Sakura until she began to squirm.

Her teasing was met with a hard nod of Sakura’s head, hair unkempt from its pristine veil and falling in front of her eyes in bothersome strands. Emerald eyes darkened to a beautiful shade of jade that stared up at her from beneath freed bangs. Doing what they did so well.

Forcing Ino to fold to Sakura’s will. To do as she was told and hopefully be praised with those coveted word she never grew tired of hearing.

Shoving Sakura hard against the tree she had previously been leaning against, Ino cast a suspicious glance around the empty makeshift training field. But when her searching came up empty, Ino dropped to her knees and worked quickly to free Sakura’s cock from her pants. Dragging the zipper of her pants down and pulling her nylon panties out of the way, Ino’s head actually jerking backwards as Sakura’s cock sprung forth with its freedom, nearly smacking her in the nose in its hurry to be reintroduced to the blonde.

While not massive in size, Sakura still sported an impressive tool between her thighs that was definitely more than a handful of inches. Length weighted down by its own girth and stuck in a constant state of half-mast, cocktip fat and foreskin already neatly pulled back to display the mushroom shape of her tip. A bead of pre-cum bubbling out and oozing down the head of her cock.

Ino’s lips wrapped around the fat, blushing cock tip. Her tongue swirling across the slit and mopping up every trace of pre-cum she could come across. Head slowly bobbing as she swallowed up Sakura’s cock with practiced ease, throat relaxing around the girthy length.

Inch after inch vanishing between Ino’s lips until her nose bumped up against Sakura’s groin, pausing for a moment to savor the gentle burn of her deprived lungs and the pulse of Sakura’s cock deep within her throat. Gag-reflexes a thing of the past, overcome early in their ‘somewhat of a relationship’.

It was hard to classify what they had as a relationship, when they both slept with other people quite regularly.

With her mouth ceaseless in its torturous ways, Ino jerked Sakura’s pants further down her hips, freeing the pinkett’s balls from the confining prison on her panties. The seed swollen spheres tightly packed up against the base of Sakura’s cock with little droop or hang to them. Her hand gently squeezing and rolling the heavy balls, caressing the crease that ran between the individual rounds.

Sakura’s cock throbbed in the depth of her throat, drooling streams of precum that brought a tiny moan to Ino’s stretched lips. Pace quickened to a hurried bobbing of her head, lips sealed around Sakura’s cock as she suckled loud and wetly, trying to coax the thick seed from the balls she gently squeezed.

Hands gripping at the sides of her head and eyes clenching as Sakura gave a harsh jerk of her hips, riding Ino’s face like it was the only thing keeping her alive. Cramming herself down the blondes throat one last time before she came with a gasping little “AhhHhh!”, her cum flooding down Ino’s throat in a torrent of thick, creamy milk.

Ino’s lips tightly sealing around Sakura’s cock as she drank down the gooey mess with enthusiastic little humms of approval, her nose nestled against the Pinkettes groin and throat clenching and unclenching as she swallowed. Her hand still squeezing at Sakura’s balls, soothing the pulsing sack as it emptied itself down the blondes throat with vigor.

A strong spray of cum that lasted several mouthfuls before the stream began to slow and Ino was able to pulled back and gasp for air, a trickle of white oozing down the corner of her mouth and sliding it's way to her chin.

Thumb popping into her mouth after she had wicked the sticky mess up before it could complete its daring escape down her chin.

“Tasty~” Ino purred out, glancing up at Sakura from beneath heavy eyelids. Her tongue laying a wet sheen across her full bottom lip, soaking up the lingering essence of Sakura’s cum. Yet another taste that Ino could never quite get enough of, no matter how often she drained Sakura dry and left the Pinkett limp with exhaustion.

But at the moment there was nothing limp about Sakura, cock jutting out proudly from between her clenched thighs and hands still buried in the lush fall of Ino’s hair. Gripping the silken strands tightly, keeping the handfuls hostage.

While the plea did not verbally slip from Sakura’s lips, Ino could hear it either way. In the soft, breathless whine of Sakura’s breathing, escaping in tiny stuttering pants. Her eyes wide and glassy, unfocused as they stared down at Ino.

Those big, gorgeous, overly expressive eyes.

Pleading. Silently, so very silently.

It took little to free her hair from Sakura’s grip, hands falling away from her head the moment Ino began to rise from off her knees. Sakura’s hands landing securely upon the swell of Ino’s hips, touch tentative and unsure. Fingers twitching and flexing.

Ino’s top was first to be discarded, stipped from her and tossed to a grassy patch of earth beside the tree she had Sakura backed against, her bindings and nettings following in quick succession. Leaving her bare from the waist up, breasts flaunted with understandable confidence.

Tall, blonde, and pretty. Ino was a high ten on the attractive scale, a fact she knew all too well.

Fingers hooked into the waist of her skirt, the pleated garment joined the growing pile of Ino’s striped clothing on the ground, the blonde draping herself against Sakura’s front, trapping her saliva drenched cock between them.

The heat of Ino’s wetness seeping through the tight nylon of her shorts.

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me, Sakura.” Ino punctuated her impatience with a hard roll of her hips, grinding herself against Sakura’s cock with slowly mounting pressure. A moan rattling around inside of her throat before she continued, “You want that, babe? Your cock buried right to the base inside of me? Pounding into me so good I beg for your cum? Do you want that?”

“Fuck yes,” Sakura breathed out, teeth worrying at her bottom lip so hard, Ino was impressed she hadn't broken the skin yet.

While Sakura’s quickly delivered answer was of no surprise to Ino, that did not stop her from letting out a little giggle of amusement. Her lips laying down a minefield of sloppily placed kisses all up one side of Sakura’s neck, teeth scraping across the sensitive skin just below her ear before she bit down. Leaving a visible imprint notched into her flesh, one she hoped would bloom prettily with color.

“Well let's get this fat little monster inside of me.” Ino teased, grinding her hips once last time against Sakura’s cock. Arms detangling from around the pinkett’s neck as she stepped back and bent forward to remove her shorts, her wetness shining in a heavy layer of slick need on the crotch of her shorts.

“Can you…” Sakura trailed off, her hands wringing together in palpable embarrassment, face flushed and eyes downcast. “You know, the…” She trailed off for a second time, gaze inching upwards to take in Ino’s sly, knowing grin. Her soaked shorts casually held in her hands, head leaned to one side and hip cocked.

“Ooooh? Don’t tell me-” Ino sang out, stepping forward and dropping her voice to a scandalous whisper.  “My little  _ mistress _ wants to fuck a dog? Is that it Sakura, you want to sink your cock into a dog?”  Shame was a game they often played, each degrading query darkening the shade of Sakura’s face until Ino feared the pinkett would combust.

Offering up a last, “God, you’re such a perverted freak, Forehead.” Ino signed herself into a string of handsigns she could perform in her sleep, a cheeky little grin parting her lips with the last forming of her fingers, a puff of smoke overtaking her.

Ino posed prettily for Sakura, head held high and shoulders drawn back. Body transformed into a new, sleek and compact form. Lacking of the curves Ino prided herself in, but beautiful none the less. Fur thick and golden, looking like quite the pampered pup with her expensive leather collar.

Precious stones bejeweling the entirety of her neck in varying shades of purple.

“There’s my good girl.” Sakura praised easily, stroking her cock to the point that it dribbled precum.

With her free hand she made a swirling motion, “Present.”

At the familiar command Ino turned and did just that, tail flopped to rest against her back as she presented herself to Sakura, hind legs spaced apart and head cocked to glance back at the pinkett. Pussy temptingly on displayed, pink and swollen with her arousal. Lips preened apart the tiniest amount, the tell-tale sign of a cunt accustomed to being fucked often.

In seconds Sakura was on her knees behind Ino, gripping at the canines hips and pulling her back, rubbing her cock against the soft, downy fur that coated her inner thighs.

Keeping ahold of Ino’s hip with one hand, Sakura grasped her length with the other. Rubbing the swollen tip of her cock along the folds of Ino’s pussy, and slowly pushing her way inside. The cramped walls clenching down around her length in a smothering grip, a second skin that clung to her and pulled her deeper in, devouring her fat inches until she bottomed up. Sheathed inside of Ino right to the root, the tight fit bringing a wondrous part to Sakura’s lips and a flutter to her lashes.

Eyelids slipping lazily shut to basked in the glory of her addiction.

Already Sakura could feel the tightening of her balls, hips jerking forward and into a brutal, sloppy pace. Juices oozing out around her pistoning length, Ino’s cock needy cunt lewdly squelching its approval as it was used. Stretched to the limits to accommodate the girth of Sakura’s meaty length, not a single speck of space left unoccupied inside of her. Cock hammering against the tight close of her cervix, womb throbbing to accept the thick contents of Sakura’s balls.

With each hard slam of her hips, Sakura bodily pulled Ino back to meet her thrusting, working herself into the canines tight cunt with little restraint. Insides so used to the stretch of Sakura’s cock, that her pussy was practically molded to the shape of her cock.

A personal fleshtight Sakura never grew tired to seeding.

Eyes clenching tightly shut, Sakura’s lips parted around the letters of Ino’s name. Praising the blonde canine who stared heatedly at her over over her shoulder, maw widely hung and tongue lolling out. Whimpering and whining lowly, goading her mistress forward with little need for actual words.

As if Sakura could ever say no to her.

If Sakura wasn't currently balls deep inside of her, Ino might have laughed at the idea. Sakura showing restraint and not allowing her perversion to shine through? Ha, little chance of that.

The long, hard thrusts of Sakura’s hips shortened dramatically, cock buried to the hilt within Ino’s cunt. Stirring up her insides with each punishingly stiff grind of her hips, Sakura’s arms winding their way around the lanky trim of Ino’s stomach, clutching to her for dear life.

Taking Ino with the ferocity of a wild beast, breathing noisily through her gaped open mouth. Jaw locking around the gunts of her pleasure. Sounding far more simpleminded than usual, in Ino’s opinion. Lost in the welcoming distraction of her bliss.

With a startled, crackling moan, Sakura delved her hips forward one last time and froze solid, face buried in the soft, downy fur of Ino’s shoulder blades. Silent after that first startled moan, her release greeted the world in muted glory. Balls tightening and clenching as they were drained of their load. Pouring just enough cum into Ino that it puddled and seeped out of her in a thick, creamy mess.

Enough to quench the demanding burn deep inside of Ino’s body, but nothing like that drowning bellyful she had gulped down before her transformation. Sakura’s body continuing to thrum with her release, even after she had been drained dry. Riding out a long shudder that buzzed away at the back of her eyelids, cock twitching as she orgasmed dryly, not a single drop left to spare the wriggling hound.

Sakura remained bottomed up inside of Ino until her spent cock began to soften and droop, the ground hard against her ass as she tipped backwards to rest cross-legged, soaked length remaining untucked and hanging from her partially lowered pants. Sensitive, overly stimulated, and still twitching from her release.

Ino never failed to leave her breathless. And so utterly drained of cum that her balls ached.

With a puff of quickly dissipating smoke, Sakura’s little Cum-puppy was gone. Replaced with a lounging Ino, the smile upon her lips so undeniable smug. Looking like quite the cheshire cat, nudity of no bother to the blonde. She made no effort in covering herself, happy to bask in the full-body ache her newly returned body was subject to.

Thighs tightly cinched together, uselessly trying to cork up the cuntful of thick cum trickling out of her.

“A dog…” Ino faux-whispered, crawling towards Sakura on her hands and knees. Blonde hair pooling over one shoulders, a long, luxurious veil that hung millimeters above the ground. Bracing her hands on Sakura’s shoulders, she peppered kisses along the side of her face and down to her neck. Each press of her lips lasting longer than the last, until her lips parted and she suckled on the pale flesh of her collarbone, pulling back to admiror the raised, darkened skin.

“A gorgeous, tight pussied blonde… and you would rather fuck a dog. God, you’re such a freak Sakura.” Nipping at the hickey sharply, Ino’s lips found their way to Sakura’s before the pinkett could even get a word out, claiming her mouth in a harsh, tongue clashing kiss.

Sakura vaguely tasting her own cum on Ino’s lips.

“I don’t know how you’re going to survive…” At the look of confusion that flashed across Sakura’s face, Ino elaborated. “Going away for two whole weeks with my team on our mission. I don’t know how you’re going to survive fourteen days of not being able to fuck me whenever you want.” Sakura’s lips parted in agaped horror, the mere thought a nightmare in itself.

It was a rare day that Sakura didn’t seek out Ino for a quickie. Two weeks of not being able to fuck the blonde? It was unheard of!

Patting Sakura’s cheek like she was a pouting child, Ino offered up a quick, “Don’t worry, I’m sure you will find someone to fuck the two weeks away with. I would bet money on it actually.” Ino ignored Sakura’s obvious confusion, rewarding the pinkett with a long, lingering kiss before she set about gathering up her clothes and redressing herself. Her attempts at taming her hair a waste of time, looking undeniable well bred despite how much she straightened her clothes and smoothed back her hair.

Panties already soaked through from the load of Sakura’s cum dripping out of her.

As stealthily as she had arrived, Ino vanished from the make-shift training field, leaving Sakura to stare at the empty space she had occupied moments before. Her head tilted to confusion and her cock still hanging limp from her opened pants.

Ino has seemed strangely….. sure of herself.

-

Phone chiming softly from atop her work bench, Tenten awkwardly fumbled with the stones of her sharpening kit, blindly stabbing at the screen of her phone with a single free finger. The curious furrow of her eyebrows melting into a wide-eyed expression. Sharpening stones clattering from her hands in her haste to answer the short, four-word text.

Bolded, uppercase letters smeared across the small screen of her phone. Telling her that yes,  **IT’S GO TIME BITCH.** Followed by a list of handsigns required for her planned transformation, the grin upon her lips ripe with bottled excitement.

Tenten and Ino had a complicated relationship, one that had bloomed from a resentment of each other. Tenten having seen the blonde as a spoiled princess, and Ino seeing the brunette as a closeted lesbian in need of a good fucking, a fucking she was happy to supply. Their occasional get togethers centered around Tenten’s ever growing collection of sextoys, most of the money she made split between her weapons addiction, and her sextoy addiction.

Fingers rapidly typing her reply, Tenten answered Ino’s go-go-go command with,  **Puppy Reporting for Duty!** Followed by no less than ten smiling faced emoticons. 


	2. Makes Three

Four days. It had only been four, agonizing days since Ino had left on her mission, and already Sakura was at the end of her rope. Mood souring with each passing hour and emotions on a far shorter fuse than usual. The irate pinkette quick to snap at any unfortunate soul that so much as looked at her queerly.

Even Naruto had clued in on her anger, the whisker-cheeked Nin often the last to back off and the first to be punted.

If one more person asked how she was…. Sakura couldn’t be held accountable for her actions.

That being said, despite it having been four days since Inos departure, that did not mean Sakura’s sexual activities had come to an outright halt. Whatever it was they had together, that never stopped either of them from enjoying the company of others. Sakura had even briefly considered going to Hinata for her Canine-fix.

If it weren't for the wonderful fact that Hinata and her team were away on their own mission to Suna for several more weeks. Cutting Sakura off from the last link of her addiction and driving her slowly. Slowly. So slowly insane.

God, the things she had considered doing to get her fix….The favors she had thought about cashing in on, just to get what she wanted. Fuck, she had a problem.

It had come to the point that Sakura had started taking late night walks through the village, not even bothering to take the roof-top route. Moodily skulking down empty streets and alleyways, looking like quite the brooding psychopath to the few people she managed to come across.

No matter how many booty calls she called in, plain old vanilla sex was just not enough to satisfy her cravings anymore. Leaving her drained of cum after each session, but hard as a rock.

Cock tucked painfully in the restricting squeeze of her nylon shorts, a visible bulge against the fabric of her pants, the obvious hard-on having caught more than a handful of interested stares. But really, at this point she did not give a damn. No matter how many hookups she instigated or time she set aside to jerk herself off, her cock would not settle down and give her a moment of peace.

She had cum so much in the last four days her balls physically ached from strain.

Still, here she was once again. Two in the morning, and wide awake. Kept from the blissfulness of sleep by the demanding throb of her cock, bedroom sweltering and skin sticky with sweat. Blankets long since cast off in favor of laying there nude in the dark, absently stroking herself with slow, tired churns of her wrist.

Wavering between states of consciousness, dozing off for several minutes before blinking herself awake. Hand restarting its leisurely stroking, working the excess of her foreskin up and down the sensitive head of her cock.   

With her eyes shut, Sakura groped her free hand around beneath her pillow. Withdrawing a pair of tiny lace panties from within her pillowcase, the scrunched ball pressed to her face as she breathed in deeply. The lingering wiff of Ino still clinging to the fabric, the scent bringing a whine to Sakura’s throat and a hurry to her stroking hand.

She had personally stripped the panties from Ino only days prior to her departure, the scent of her juices still fresh and overpowering on the tiny swatch of cloth. Her mind wandering as she let herself sink into the memory of her wants, of how spoiled she had become. Both Ino and Hinata more than willing to take on the shape of an animal, just to satisfy her strange addiction.

And just thinking of her girls…. Oh god. Damn did she miss them both.

The tentative little whines Hinata made when freshly transformed, shyly brushing herself up against Sakura’s thigh and whimpering for attention. The little Hyuuga far more subdued in her pleading when compared to her fellow transformee, Ino quick to nuzzle her face into the thick bulge of Sakura’s tucked away cock.

Everything about the pair was different actually, right down to the way their walls clutched at Sakura’s cock. Hinata’s cunt a struggle to fully sheath herself in at the beginning, but so sopping wet that the tight squeeze did not bother her at all. Juices absolutely gushing from her little Hyuuga. But unlike Hinata who still blushed at the mention of sex, Ino was a master of the deed.

Pussy tight, but accepting of Sakura’s size.

Easily swallowing up her length and demanding more, walls aflutter as they squeezed and clenched around her. Milking her of every drop of cum she had sloshing around inside of her balls.

Neither of her girls leaving her wanting or disappointed.

Both of which she currently found herself, left wanting so badly that if she weren't so tired, she might have actually thrown a fit with her frustration. Like a petulant child….

Eyes clenched tightly shut, Sakura’s breath quickened as she gasped out, body shuddered long and hard. The scrap of panties catching what little cum her empty balls had managed to store up since her last orgasm, voice escaping in a low, murmured whine.

Laying there in a limp, boneless heap, Sakura struggled to catch her breath. The cum slicked panties dropped over the side of her bed as her hand dangled over the edge, a hint of a tremor twitching at her fingertips.

She found no pleasure in her orgasm, the brief instant of relief flooding out of her as quickly as it had come. Balls sore and cock tender, her erection remaining at a bothersome state of half-hard, refusing to soften and gift her with the bliss of sleep.

The damn thing demanding attention she was just so…. So unwilling to give.

Despite her exhaustion, the pinkette repeated a routine similar to that of the last four disappointing nights, tucking her hardened cock into her panties and redressing in the clothes she had worn earlier that day. Hands shoved in frustration into her pockets and steps heavy, the front door locked behind her as she left the house and went where her feet took her.

Hoping a nice, long walk would help to settle the boiling of her blood. And maybe… maybe even allow her to enjoy a couple hours of sleep before the sun rose.

As unlikely as it was.

-

Either her exhaustion was playing tricks on her, or there was someone following her. And given her current state, the first option seemed far more likely. Eyelids heavy and limbs made of lead. Weighing her down and making each step forward a struggle in itself.

Only a moron would be foolish enough to bother her. And after the last handful of days, the villagers of Konoha had learned to stay out of her way or face the wrath of an irate pinkette. The chance that someone would willingly risk being in her company was-

The undeniable scutter of hurried steps spoke loudly in the silence of the empty street, the owner careless in their stalking.

Apparently there was someone _insane_ enough to actively seek her out.

With a kunai gripped tightly in one hand, Sakura turned sharply upon the heels of her feet and let a roar of “Who the _fuck_ , wants to die!?” boom from her snarl drawn lips. Narrowed gaze glaring about the empty street before her with distrust, waiting for the shadows themselves to jump out at her.

But there was nothing in the shadows to hold her attention. A low, curious little whimper stealing her gaze downwards and bringing a shocked part to her lips, dark chocolate eyes staring excitedly up at her from beneath shaggy, untrimmed bangs.

Of the many possibilities that had come to mind… this was unquestionable not one of them.

Tail wagging up a storm, Sakura’s pint-sized stalker seemed quite proud of itself. Excitement palpable as it pranced from paw to paw, never standing still long enough for Sakura’s disbelief to settle to a manageable level. Leaving the pinkette standing there, staring and blinking in her confusion.

Head high and chest puffed out, the overly excited pup at last took a seat. Plopping itself down in front of Sakura and yipping to its heart's content, body still wiggling even while seated.

It was…. A cute little thing. Most of its shaggy fur an earthy auburn tone that was in desperate need of a good cleaning. A dirtied swatch of cream colored fur taking up the entirety of its stomach, up the length of its neck, and smeared across the pups face.

“Hey there little guy,” Sakura cooed, squatting down to sit upon her haunches. With a look that could only be described as horrified, the dog gave an indignant little squawk. “Little girl?” The correction earned Sakura an eager lick to the tips of her fingers, wide, intelligent eyes crinkling with delight.

What a smart girl!

“What are you doing out here, girl? Where’re your humans?” Apart from the two, the streets were noticeably vacant. Not a single worried owner in sight, searching for their lost pup.

Releasing a string of babbled yips, the hound was upon Sakura. Forepaws pressed to her shoulders and tongue lapping gleefully at her cheeks and nose, the impromptu tongue bath bringing a bubble of laughter up from the pit of Sakura’s belly. Her fingers sliding flat against the dog's trim flanks, digging beneath the shaggy fur and scoring the flesh with dulled fingernails.

“Yes, who’s a good girl? Who's a good girl?” In a mess of wiggling limbs, the dog rolled over onto her back. Offering up her stomach for spoiling, body in constant motion as she flailed, wiggled, and demanded belly rubs with sharp, insistent whines.

It was only then, that Sakura noticed the scroll tied around the dog's neck. Only partially visible from beneath her overly fluffy mane.

With expected difficulty, Sakura managed to unclip the scroll with minimal facial licks and dejected wails at the lack of belly rubs, brows rising in outright bewilderment at what greeted her.

Written in neat, familiar penmanship, was her own name. Bold and beautifully penned to perfection.  

**_SAKURA HARUNO_ **

To silence the increasing wails of self pity, Sakura gave the pup her demanded bellyrubs while single handedly unraveling the scroll, eyes skimming over the brief message with astonishment. Ino’s familiar writing bringing a crook to the corner of Sakura’s lips.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Please forgive my sharing of your transformation Jutsu,_

_but I know that by now you are at your wits end. I do_

_hope you savor the spoils of your patience, and know_

_that I miss you._

_Enjoy, and see you soon Little Mistress._

Glancing from between the letter and the wriggling hound, Sakura stared in open surprise. Understandable caught off guard and muted into silence, brain failing to kickstart as she floundered in her own confusion. With fingers to spare, Sakura could count on one hand the number of people she had shown her transformation Jutsu to, the shared judgmental mindset of Konoha not taking kindly to the sexual differences of others.

In the communal opinion, to be involved in a same sex relationship was bad enough. If it had somehow gotten out that Sakura was a… dog fucker…. It would probably decimate her standing in the community.

So for Ino to actually share her Jutsu, **and** set her up with someone… it was probably someone the blonde trusted. Someone she trusted… sexually?

Instantly the switch was flicked and realization shone through the fog of her befuddlement, eyes wide and voice a whisper of disbelief. “Tenten?” Outside of their...kind of-- whatever we are-- whatever this is...kind of a relationship thing….-ish... both Sakura and Ino had their fair share of other partners, thought the blonde bombshell was far more sexual active compared to her pink counterpart.

Ino content to sleep her way through the nin population, holding an impressive number of one-night stands and the occasional second-night stand. But of the blonde’s many lovers, Tenten was among the few that Ino had actually went out of her way to mention to Sakura, the first admittance having caught Sakura completely off guard.

While she had had her suspicions of the brunette, that's all they had ever been. Suspicions that remained without voice, lingering in the back of Sakura’s mind every time she came into contact with the closed-off kunoichi, wondering if behind her tough exterior…

Was a closeted slut in need of a good, hard fucking.

And unsurprisingly, her suspicions had been right on point. The occasional offhanded comment from Ino painting quite a pretty picture of the pairs carnal relationship, most comments usually centered around Tenten's ever growing collection of sex toys. The brunette showing the same dedicated towards toy collecting as she did weapons collecting.

Amassing quite the assortment.

Utterly pleased with herself, Tenten rolled over and spryly sprung to her feet. Running laps around Sakura’s still squatted form, nipping at her heels and head-butting her forehead against Sakura’s back. Practically bursting with excitement, Tenten yowled and wailed for attention, zipping several feet away and doubling back to lap Sakura once again, repeating it over and over again until the pinkette was at last hefting herself back up to her feet.

“Do you…. wanna go home with me, girl?” At the simple mention of ‘Home’, Tenten twirled with elation and set off in the direction of Sakura’s house, the Medic scrambling to catch up. Tripping over herself, feet numb from squatting.

With her pace set to a near jog, she followed after the scruffy hound, Tenten baying loudly for the sleeping worlds pleasure. Closed windows outlining one-by-one as lights were flicked on, their inhabitants abruptly pulled from the peaceful realm of sleep by Tentens loud, giddy glee.

Windows flung open and angry voices following after the quickly departing pair. Sakura’s laugh echoing into the night.

-

Tentens wails and whines of mock agony fell on deaf ears, a bath being the first order of business for the night. The outraged hound trying desperately to escape the warm spray of the water, soaking the floor and Sakura in her efforts to break free of the pinkettes grip, fighting to the bitter end of her torture.

Looking both miserable and waterlogged by the time Sakura was finished, the dirt and grime scrubbed free from her coat until it shone beautifully and was no longer dull and wiry from the short time she had lived on the street by herself. A grin plastering itself across Tentens lips at Sakura’s yelp of surprise when she shook herself dry, Sakura’s hands raised to protect her face from the pelting of water to little avail.

Her clothing weighted down with dirtied water and her eyes crinkling with the scrunch of her nose. The scent of old, wet-dog infused water clinging to the fabric of her drenched clothes.

After a quick towel drying for Tenten, Sakura shucked her soaked clothes off and left them in the tub. Making a mental note to wash them at a more reasonable hours, nudity uncared for as she dried herself off to the best of her limited give-a-damn, watching the shaggy hound sniff curiously at her feet… and then her thighs… and then her cock.

The meaty shaft still subtly swollen from her earlier erection, flesh twitching at the canines attention. Thickening until it stood at half-mast, skin tightening and cocktip peeking shyly from the sleeve of her foreskin. Curiously and need, a single bead of precum seeping over the glands of her tip.

Lacking the uncertainty she had expected from the newly transformed Nin, Tenten wasted no time in returning the favor and giving Sakura’s cock a tongue-bath. Laying long, wet licks over over inch of skin she could reach with her tongue.

From the thick tip of her length, to the cum-filled orbs of her balls.

Even going far enough back to draw her tongue over Sakura’s pussy with curious, eager laps. A short, yelp of a moan tearing itself from Sakura’s throat at the unexpected stimulation of her cunt, teeth sinking into the fullness of her bottom lip to stiffen her moans.

She owed Ino for this, big time.

Letting her damp towel fall into the tub with the rest of her clothing, Sakura murmured her praise to the distracted hound, a wicked smile making itself at home upon her lips. Head tilting towards the open bathroom door, “Come on girl. I got a treat for you.” Offering no explanation, Tenten followed after Sakura with an excited wiggle to her step, body kept tightly pressed to the Medics thigh, eyes unsure if they should focus ahead, or up at the tasty length of bobbing cock.

Looking so very appetizing.

On the way to her bedroom, Sakura thieved a jar from the kitchen countertop in passing, herded Tenten down the hallway and closing the bedroom door behind them. Locking it for good measure. A single ruffling pat planted atop the hounds head as Sakura went past, settling herself down on the edge of her bed and cracking the jar open with only minor strain. Tentens nose twitching instantly with curiosity, sniffing at the bright, amber contents.

“Ino is quite a fan of this.” Sakura commented without further explanation, smearing her honey coated digits along the length of her cock. The sweet scented treat oozing its way down her length in long, stringy tendrils. Glistening brightly against the pale skin.

After scrutinizing her cock with raised brows, the first dab of Tentens tongue was hesitant in its tasting. A little puff of excitement parting her lips before she happily thrusted herself into the task of cleaning the mess from Sakura’s cock, having only moments to lick her sticky muzzle of the remnants of honey before another helping was smeared across the freshly cleaned flesh.  

Tongue swirling, sliding, and circling Sakura’s swollen girth, dipping down to catch a trickle of honey as it pooled in the cleavage of Sakura’s balls.

While Tenten may have not been a stranger to deepthroating a dildo, the transformation of her face took some getting used to, teeth brushing against the sides of Sakura’s cock as she greedily wrapped her lips around it. Head bobbing and tongue lapping, slurping loud and lewdly.

Bringing color to Sakura’s face, her hands clutching at the sides of Tentens head. Tugging her forward just a sliver more with each bob, letting her cock bump against the back of the hounds throat.

Appreciative little grumbles vibrating along the length of her cock.

Already Sakura was embarrassingly close to cumming, voice a low, throaty squeak of praise. Eyelids lowering under their own weight, her head arching back and mouth left gaping open. Breathing loudly, gasping for air that never seemed to quite satisfy her burning lungs. Getting so close, so close to-

“Yes! Oooh Yessss! OooOh!” Shuddering through her orgasm, Sakura emptied her balls down Tentens throat. Cumming so forcefully that she couldn’t help but wince, her already sore balls clenching and unclenching as they pulsed out their load. Tenten gulping down every thick drop like an unweaned pup, not letting so much as a dribble escape her mouth.

Continuing to suckle until Sakura actually had to pull herself free from the canines talented maw, her swollen cock glistening with saliva and her own cum.

“Fuuck… such a Good girl. Kami, you’re a good girl Tenten.” Licking at her chops, Tenten beamed under the praise. Hindlegs shifting from one foot to the other, tail tucked tightly between her thighs. With little patience left to speak of, Tenten clamored her way atop the bed without so much as a command, bouncing excitedly and rubbing herself up against Sakura’s back. Letting her tongue slather a wet lick across a single cheek before she turned and like the good girl she was, presented herself.

Hindlegs spread apart and tail curling against her back, showing off her arousal swollen pussy like a badge of honor. Flaunting the tight, compact little cunt without an ounce of shame to be seen. Wetness leaking down to an excess, slicking down the fur on her thighs.

After the last four tortuous days, it was awkward to admit that the sight nearly brought tears to Sakura’s eyes. The mattress dipping beneath her knees as she turned around to kneel behind Tenten, hands running over her hips soothingly. Pulling her closer and bumping the tip of her cock against the canines plush folds, merely dragging her cocktip the length of Tentens pussy over and over again.

Coaxing the swollen lips to preen open under the attention and let her sink slowly, so slowly into the tight, constricting depths. A grunt of surprise rumbling in the back of Sakura’s throat as she strained and pumped her hips gently.

While very accustomed to the wonderfully tight fit of her girls, Tenten was on an entirely different. Cunt so surprisingly petite that it even caught Tenten by surprise, hackles rising and hips jerking away from the uncomfortable stretch of her insides, Sakura chasing her retreating hips with her own. Hands firmly grasping at the trim of her waist and spearing Tenten deeper with her cock, hardly giving the hound time to adjust to the first few fat inches before she bottomed up inside the wriggling pup.

Keeping their hips pressed flush together and basking in the tight, smothering hold that gripped her so welcomingly. Stealing the praise from her lips and rendering her speechless.

With a slow start to her pace, Sakura spent a luxurious moment grinding her hips hard against Tentens backside, letting her cock churn up the hounds insides and slowly loosen the death grip she had on her cock. Tenten whimpering up a storm beneath her, every hard hump of Sakura’s hips earning a low, languished grunt from the dog.

Tenten steadily becoming accustomed to the meaty cock pressed deeply inside her transformed body, the lazy rolls of Sakura’s hips lengthening into slow in-and-out motions, pulling half of her length out and then surging it back in. The sluggish speed of her thrusting gradually picking up pace until she was holding nothing back, all her cards laid bare as she _pounded_ into Tenten with everything her exhausted body could give. Tenten’s cunt squirming and pulsing around her, sucking her deeper with every thrust and clutching desperately at her during the withdrawal.

Pulled out without warning, Sakura left Tenten grinding uselessly at the air. Her head whipping around to stare accusingly at the grinning pinkette, teeth threateningly bared and stance widening. Her once perfect little pussy gaped open from the pounding it had endured.

“Such a needy, needy girl. Flashing you teeth at me like a spoiled little brat.” Without strength behind her hit, she smacked Tentens rump teasingly. A snort of annoyance meeting her useless observation, Tenten backing herself up to press the sopping folds of her slit to the base of Sakura’s cock. Up and down, up and down. Grinding herself hard against Sakura’s length, blindly reaching for the burn of pleasure the friction granted her.

“Come on you greedy girl, I wanna try a different pose. Roll over, roll over.” While the look she received from her command was rather belittling, Tenten did as she was told none the less. Rolling over onto her back and letting her hindlegs splay open, Sakura fitting herself between her thighs and letting the entire length of her cock resink into the canines tight depths with a single, hard thrust.

Sakura’s face buried in the soft mess of Tentens mane, her voice muffled and hips pounding ceaselessly away. Blindly seeking out her own sought after release, balls already overflowing with a load of cum that had Tentens name written all over it. Cum that she wanted to drown the canines innards with until it squirted out of her and sloshed around inside her womb.

 _Fuck_ , this is what she had been missing so immensely. _So tight- Oooh Kami she was tight._

Breath deep and ragged, Tenten panted aloud. Drool sliding down the corners of her lips and tongue left lolling from the side of her muzzle, body a quivering mass of twitching limbs and jellied muscles. Motionless beneath Sakura’s pistoning hips and tightly clutching hands, cunt squelching lewdly as it was thoroughly bred. Stretched uncomfortable so and left gaping from the girth of Sakura’s length.

The bulbous head of Sakura’s cock jabbing hard at her cervix, slowly loosening the barrier to Tentens womb a sliver at a time, sparks bursting behind Tentens clenched eyelids.

Tenten came with a startled little yelp, walls bearing down hard and body going rigid. Her insides squirming around Sakura’s cock, suckling at her still thrusting length and pulling her deeper.

While It wasn’t a powerful orgasm that swept her off her feet and made her see stars, it was a lengthy one that left Tenten shaking and whining. The endless pumping of Sakura’s hips doing nothing to settle the burning of her inner walls, pleasure tapering off to a manageable high before skyrocketing back up at the beginning of another miniorgasm.

Bringing Tenten to release again, and again, and again, and again….

With silken walls squeezing so demandingly at her length, Sakura simply let herself go. Crashing over the edge and absolutely flooding Tenten’s womb with her seed, arms tightening around the hounds waist and body turning.

Rolling their joined bodies over. Tenten remaining collapsed on top of her, straddling Sakura’s lap and pierced deeply with every inch of the medic’s cumming cock. Hands pushing and pulling at her hips, grinding up into her harshly, cum swirling inside of her. Cock churning up the hot, sticky mess the Pinkette had made of her insides.

So much poured into her that it ran down Sakura’s length and pooled on the bedding, forming a thick growing puddle that seemed very content to stain Sakura’s sheets and create a lasting reminder of their coupling.

“Such a…” Sakura muttered, blinding and squinting down at the exhausted pooch. Feeling quite light headed for that last orgasm, body weighted down by her lack of sleep. Her own exhaustion creeping steadily up on her. “Such a good… a good girl. My good, good girl.”

And with her final words of praise, darkness welcomed Sakura with open arms. Whisking the pair away into the realm of slumber, cock slowly softening to the point that it pop out of Tentens cunt, letting a gush of seed squirt out of her.

Pussy left fucked raw and gaping wide, twitching and winking with Tentens quiet shuddering. The sated pair dead to the awakening world, the first rays of morning peeking through the bedroom blinds.

Its cheerful greeting of a new day lost on Sakura and Tenten.

-

There was something worldly about being able to enjoy a gorgeous day without a single responsibility to be met. Lazing in the heat of the afternoon on an empty park bench, book in one hand and water bottle in the other. Catch Up on some neglected reading while stealing glances up from the pages to scan the tiny park.

Keeping a close eye on her girls, but only half-heartedly so. Letting the pair romp about the empty field with youthful abandonment, wrestling each other into submission and poking their noses into every nook and cranny that was in need of exploration.

Nipping at each others tails and baying at every bird that dared to flutter past their park. Working one another into a panting, yipping frenzy that sent wildlife scuttering away in fright.

Coming to the end of another well written chapter, Sakura dogeared the page and stowed the book away inside of her hip pouch, rising to her feet and stretching her arms high above her head. Back cracking and head rocking from side to side, working the kinks out of her neck.

“Girls!,” Tripping over each other in their race to Sakura, Ino snorted with cocky pride as she beat Tenten to their mistress with an entire tail length between them, bumping her forehead against Sakura’s thigh in greeting. Demanding attention that was easily doled out in the form of a head pat, ears ruffled and muzzle stroked.

“Come on, let's get home and have some dinner.” Leashes clicked into place, Sakura was bodily dragged behind the excited duo. Their sides pressed tightly against another, necks bent forward and paws tearing at the ground with each strained, pulling step they hurriedly took. Rushing the doddiling pinkette until she took up a near jogging pace to keep up with them.

Tenten and Ino sharing a bark of laugh at Sakura’s expense.

Even after so many months, it was a mystery how she had been lucky enough to not only keep Ino, but Tenten as well. The pair having become quite the regular users of Sakura’s transformation jutsu, their free time outside of missions often spent as their transformed selves and in the presence of their doting mistress.

It was practically unheard of for Ino and Tenten to go an entire day without the changing of their forms, the occasional extended mission playing havoc on the comfortable routine that now ruled everyday life. Clothing cast off and fingers forming the symbols that had been ingrained into their very beings; the moment the front door was shut and bolted.

Shedding the bonds of their humanity for the simplicity of being Sakura’s ‘Good girl’. With no responsibilities to speak of, and a mistress that had no shortage of affection and pampering to spoil them with.

Sakura made the choices simple for them, and made them feel safe while doing it. Living as mere animals. As pets in a relationship that could not be labeled in a single category. Lovers. Pets. Friends….the list went on, and so did whatever it was they had.

Enjoying the simplicity of being… somewhat together.

In whatever the fuck _this_ was.

 


End file.
